television_and_animecartoonfandomcom-20200216-history
Holy Britannian Empire
'''Holy Britannian Empire '''is a nation born from the defeated remnants of the British Empire in Code Geass. It is the world's dominant military superpower that ruled over one-third of the world and one of the largest Empire-unions that control Earth initially in the early 21st Century. History Geography Areas Major Cities Government Culture Religion Military Ground Force The Ground Force is the ground warfare branch and is the largest of the military branches, with the army being tasked to defeat the enemies of the empire and defend it's interests at home or abroad. The use of conventional infantry is fairly unknown and only a few instances of them being deployed are shown, usually when a Knightmare is too large to use. When they are, squads of Honorary Britannians and Britannians are likely to be used, as "grunt work", like hunting down rebels in a ghetto. Britannian foot soldiers are heavily armed and armored with helmeted electronic visors. When they're not in their armor, army officers and soldiers are seen to be wearing blue uniforms. Conventional vehicles like tanks, armored personnel carriers and other military vehicles are sometimes used by the Britannian Army. Large mobile bases, such as G-1 Bases are often deployed as command centers and field hospitals in potentially hostile territory. Britannian Knightmares are officially designated in the military as Royal Panzer Infantry and are essentially large armored robotic frames, having proven themselves effective in almost all combat situations, and the other world powers have only recently began building their own versions of the Britannian models in order to compete, however with limited success. Foreign Legion One of the problems of managing a world spanning empire is the need for more soldiers to protect it's large territory, because of this the empire allowed their conquered citizens to serve in the military to fill the gap needed in order to maintain a strong military presence in the Areas, although they were sometimes recruited to serve in an Irregular forces like the Camelot and the tasks they are assigned to are just as menial as they are dangerous. Search and Rescue The Britannian Search and Rescue duty is still essentially the same as their real world counterpart and that it is to search and rescue any people who are in distress or imminent dangers. They work closely with the Medical Corps to offer aid for those affected by the aftermath of conflict or natural disasters which has left significant damage in it's path. Medical Corps The Britannian Medical Corps are responsible for providing aid in a military operation. They are easily recognized by their yellow military truck with the Red Cross emblem on them. During active operation they are never too far away from the G-1 Base command center or Army units, to ensure maximum protection and safety for the injured. Air Force Actual airplanes are rarely, if never, used in combat by the empire, though VTOL gunships and Knightmare VTOL are often seen, the latter used as Knightmare drop ships. Since the development of efficient float systems, large hoverships like the Avalon started to dominate the imperial skies. They serve much the same role land-cruisers do on the ground, though still heavily-defended and capable of reaching considerable speeds. Similar float systems are now being equipped onto Knightmare Frames, rendering them capable of the same role that traditional combat aircraft would have served pre-invasion of Japan. Navy While battleships are seen being used by the empire in early battles, ships do not seem to play an important military role in the empire, usually delegated the role of transport and trade. However, the Britannian military is by no means incapable of aquatic or even deep-sea combat, as shown effectiveness of the Royal Marine Infantry (RMI)-13 Portman series of amphibious frames. Royal Guards Royal Guards are military units that serve as members of the Britannian Imperial Family, and it has also been shown that the Knights of the Round also have their own royal guards. They wear a variety of uniforms depending on who they are affiliated with. The most commonly seen guardsmen are members of Cornelia li Britannia's Royal Guard dressed in maroon-red tunics with gold trims, black shakos and high boots. Lelouch vi Britannia's Royal Guard are dressed in white and gray uniforms with black tricorn hats and grey half masks, the jacket and hat emblazoned in golden eye symbols to the ones on Lelouch's Imperial outfit. The tricorns also have drop-down visors similar to the one on Zero's helmet. Some members can be seen wearing capes, implying they're commanding officers of the guard. Schneizel el Britannia's Royal Guard, who were led by Kanon Maldini, protected him and carried out his orders and wore green suits and occasionally wore white capes. Clovis la Britannia's Royal Guard wear reddish-brown versions of the standard infantry uniform while officers wear flat caps and a black baldric or short shoulder cape, possibly as a symbol of rank. Knights Knights as by their name are elite specialized armed forces units within Britannia, that generally operate outside standard Britannian military hierarchy. Many are under personal command of a member of the Royal family and they are known to wield swords along with firearms in combat, and are often seen wearing uniquely designed, elaborated uniforms. The Knights of the Round are considered the greatest of knights in Britannia, answerable only to the Emperor. Most Knight Orders of Britannia follow a strict code of chivalry. Within the regular army rankings, the term is used for the pilot of any Knightmare Frame, although as time passes it became increasingly associated with the more elite pilots and special forces. There are several Knight Orders that do not directly serve royal family members. Knights of the Round Glaston Knights Glinda Knights Knights of Euro Britannia Other Military History Demographics Calendar Flag Anthem Inspiration Trivia Category:Code Geass Category:Fictional Organizations Category:Fictional Locations